Crystals interfere
by MellanieWhite
Summary: Crystals can be the solution, but when in the wrong hands they are the problem.


**Author's note: Excuse me for my horrible English, but I did my best so that you can at least understand a little. This is the English version of my first fanfic "Crysals Intervere"**

**I do not own Storm Hawks.**

**Enjoy.**

"Ah!" screamed in outrage. "I do not believe it! I've worked on it for weeks!" She said pulling the goggles and throwing it on the table. "Maybe I should quit, that's impossible!" She paused for a moment and looked at herself. "Look, I'm talking to myself!"

Piper began to arrange things in their desks. His last experience with crystals has not been successful. And now she was with slight cuts on his face and arms and with a laboratory very cold.

She glanced at the clock on the wall ahead. "Wow!" Thought. "There are now eight o'clock and there's nothing to eat! They will kill me!" With that she left her lab in a hurry into the kitchen. If this crystal work out, at least she would not take a scolding from others. Mainly Finn, he always complaining and Junko... well, Junko not reprimanded, but not too good to leave a Wallop as he starved. Radarr hungry, do not get a very pleasant mood, Stork is grumbling for hours and Aerrow ... kind and understanding, as always. She smiled at the thought of his captain. The kitchen doors were opened when Piper was approaching. Still with the smile on her face she saw that she was not alone.

"Hey, Piper," said a familiar voice bringing Piper from his reverie.

"Hey" she said smiling even more to see who it was.

Aerrow smiled back.

"Sorry, Aerrow, I was in my lab and I overslept, but I'll be quick"

"Don't worry about it, I came not charge you anything. I just came to offer help," he said.

"Oh Thanks Aerrow" She smiled again at his friend.

Aerrow looked Piper for a minute.

"What?" Piper asked blankly.

Aerrow approached her and lifted her chin with his hand in the direction of light.

"Piper, what happened to your face?"

"What?"

"Your face" He said worried. "Your face is bruised"

She took one hand to the face to feel the slight scratches and grimaced.

"What happened?" He asked again, still holding him chin.

"My experiment did not work."

"Oh, are you okay? Piper, a crystal to do this ..." He said with increasing concern. After all, most of the crystals are dangerous.

"I'm fine, Aerrow. Really." Said, his eyes focused on him, going into a trance.

They were out looking for a few moments before the kitchen door open and reveal a Finn and Junko hungry. Aerrow and Piper moved away from each other abruptly.

Finn stared wide-eyed processing the image you just saw. A smile came across his face. Junko was so worried about your stomach that seemed to have noticed nothing.

"Did we interrupt something?" Asked with Overture.

"No!" Aerrow and Piper said together.

"What?" Junko asked confused.

"We'll leave you two alone." Finn said raising his eyebrows for Aerrow.

Aerrow looked like it was killing him.

"But what about dinner?" Junko asked indignantly.

"Dude, the dinner will have to wait a little." He said pulling out the friend of the kitchen.

Aerrow and Piper were silent for some moments after the door closes.

"Don't care for him." Aerrow said. "He just want to irritate us."

"Well, I enjoy that they left to prepare dinner. It's late." She said and moved toward the kitchen cabinet.

"Can I help you, miss?" Aerrow asked with a reverence, laugh Piper doing.

"You can go setting the table. I will not take. I will do something quick and easy." She said thoughtfully.

"What?"

"No idea. Any suggestions?" Aerrow laughed followed by Piper.

ON THE BRIDGE

Stork was busy directing the Condor and radarr was walking in circles angry hunger, when Junko came through the door being pushed by the Finn.

"Stork, Radarr, you don't know what we just saw!" Finn said running to the middle of the bridge.

"Of course not." Stork said without even looking away from the direction "You have not told us."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Really!" He tried again to seek the interest of the pilot, but nothing happened then he started talking. "We went to the kitchen to see if Piper already finished our dinner," He now had the attention of Radarr and Stork, Junko not even know what had happened "and Aerrow and Piper were almost kissing!" Finished celebrating.

"What?" Stork and Junko asked while Radarr only made noise.

"When was that?" Junko asked.

"What? you were there with me!" Finn was almost shouting.

Stork looked Junko. "Were you there? Not see what happened?"

"He was there yes!" Said Finn.

"I was? Not seen it?" Junko claimed in indignation.

"Man, let that one go? They were clinging to each other!"

Stork looked at Finn and crossed his arms. "Finn, are you sure? Would not the first time you invent something."

"Dude, it's true! Junko was with me!"

"But Junko said he saw nothing."

"Junko was hungry! He was not paying attention to anything around him!" Radarr started doing some strange moves and a smile appeared on the face of Stork, but no one was watching. "I'm saying that I saw with my own eyes, Aerrow and Piper almost kissing in the kitchen!" He finished and looked Radarr. "What was Radarr?" Radarr slammed his paw on his forehead and pointed behind him and Junko, causing them to turn around.

Aerrow was behind them with their jaws dropped.

Finn gave a little scream and ran backwards to Junko.

"What?" Aerrow asked with wide eyes.

Stork at that time was already laughing with Radarr.

"Finn, what you're talking about? where did you get it? I don't believe it! How can you think such a thing?" Aerrow was almost screaming.

Stork looked Radarr with your smile. "I think I understand what's happening." he told for Radarr.

Finn came in slowly brings his friend with his hands in front. "But, man, it's true."

"Of course not Finn! I would not do this! She's my friend ..."

"And you like it." Completed Stork.

Aerrow looked Stork with wide eyes again and began to stammer "Of-Of course ... "

"Yes." Stork ended again.

Aerrow was already speechless.

"This is not true." He said looking down.

"Aerrow, is stamped on his face."

He looked up again. "Really?" Asked feeling defeated.

Stork, Finn and Radarr smiled and said head. Junko was a little confusing, but I was so happy with the discovery that ran to hug Aerrow. He shook so much that Aerrow was turning red.

"Junko ... breathe ..." Aerrow said with little force.

"Oh!" Junko moved away a little. "Sorry."

"So, how long you have feelings for our navigator?" Stork asked.

Aerrow raised his hand to his head. "I don't know."

"Do you know what?" Asked a female voice coming from behind it.

"Piper!" He jumped backwards. "Oh, I? Nothing! Aungh I just ..." He stammered.

Everyone in the room seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Well, I came to see what happened. Why not come for dinner?" Piper said Aerrow approaching.

"Oh, Piper, forgive me, I forgot to warn them." Asked Aerrow lost in his eyes again.

"Okay." They gawked at again and this time they were surrounded by curious, but for them, they were alone.

Piper was the first to realize. "Uh ..." She looked at others and doing Aerrow turns red.

"Um, the dinner ..." She pointed to the door.

They stared at Piper and Aerrow with huge smiles.

"What are you waiting for?" Piper asked.

Then everyone went to the hall in a row. Aerrow was back, but Piper grabbed by the shoulder.

Aerrow shook his head and said "Are you heard?"

"Well, not everything, but I believe so." Piper said with her sweet voice, making Aerrow shake. She turned her shoulder pulling. "Is this true?" She now looked at his eyes.

Aerrrow hesitated slightly, but closed his eyes and said "Yes." He felt as if the world had ended. "Sorry, piper."

Piper approached him and put his hand on his face making him look at her again. He stroked the delicate hand that held his face. "So why not show?" He asked hopefully.

"I don't want to be angry with me, Piper. I could not stand."

"As someone in their right mind would be angry with you, Aerrow?" Piper asked with a slight smile on his lips.

"I'm afraid to lose you." Aerrow admitted.

She could not believe what I was hearing was like a dream come true.

"You'll not lose me." He said.

They approached each other, but they heard footsteps coming from the hallway.

They move away. Aerrow tried again, but she turned away from him and stared at the door that opened to reveal the same instant Stork.

He looked at them. "You don't come?"

"We're going to, Stork. Thanks." Piper said.

Stork then turned and left.

Aerrow and Piper turned to them started to laugh.

** More chapters soon.**


End file.
